I'm a Legion
by Paori
Summary: AU ! In a future where the world has experienced its worst moments, Quinn tells her story, the story of a militia, History with a capital H. .. The story of the Legions! - Fic faberry, Brittana -
1. Prologue

**Before you start reading, let me warn you that I'm French so you'll find a lot of mistakes in my story's translation, I'm sorry.I love to read English fanfictions and it seems that the community is so much larger than the french one that I wanted to try and make an English version of my main story.  
**

**For now, the translation was done by one of my friend who's better than me in English but she could only help me for the prologue and the two first chapters... So, if you like the story I'm looking for someone to help me to continue the translation (like a beta).**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Glee character (sadly)  
**Rated:** M for future Language, Violence and Mature content.  
**Pairing**: Brittana & Faberry (+ some surprises).

* * *

**I'm a Legion**

* * *

**Prologue**

The young stage director and the production team had come early this morning. My modern living room was now full of invisible microphones and cameras as big as a fist. It must have been cheap material since cameras are often invisible nowadays. Or maybe it was premeditated so that I knew where each of them were located and my eyes were inevitably attracted by their round and shiny shape when I would start talking. Obviously, this was him, the stage manager, who was to interview me. I may have exaggerated a bit when I said he was young, he must have been in his forties. But when you were my age, anyone looked young. He offered me to sit in my own sofa, which I found a bit cheeky but well... I was not the kind of person to indulge in their emotions, otherwise I wouldn't have ended up where I was. I held back the biting reply that was about to pop out of my mouth and I casually sat between the dark red cushions.

- Good morning, my name is Will Schuester.

- I know that already. Actually there are very little things about your life that I don't know.

- I can see that you're as efficient as you're said to be.

- You don't lose the good habits you spent ten years picking up.

I gave a cruel smile back. He was looking at me with dread and fascination. If what I had managed to find about him was true, then he must have known everything that was possible to learn about me. It didn't matter to me, after all, what could he possibly do with it ? Nothing that could harm me, either physically or morally.

- I think we can start now. Even though everyone must know you, I will ask you to introduce yourself as thoroughly as you may find it relevant for this biography.

- Will you ask questions ?

- Not a single one. I want the viewer to feel like you're confiding in them.

- What a joke ! As if I would ever confide in them like that. But well, alright.

- Ok, we can start.

He motioned the redhead woman who was sitting behind the control computers. She typed a line that was to activate the cameras and she started staring at the pictures in front of her, probably what could be seen on screen,

- Good morning, my name is Quinn Fabray and I am a Legion ! My story is not the nicest one, and I won't spare you anything. I am the first of my people to confide. Since the revolution and the disappearance of our order, we have been a symbol of terror, and probably of oppression in many ways. However, the current generations do not know anything about us. Why have we never been in History books ? Do people fear that the story might occur again or does the whole nation feel guilty about us ? I don't really know. But there is one thing I know very well, and it is my story, your History.

* * *

**That's only a Prologue and I'll put the first chapter in the evening or tomorrow morning (in France =P). You can review or PM me, even if I'm not that good to write in English, I'm fluent when it comes to reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The abduction**

I was born in 2512, in a time when months and days had stopped existing for a long time. I came into the world in a small village of Old America, that was known as Commice before the continent took its former name back after the revolution. My village was named after its desolation, Dry-Lands. We were many, several million, but our village was still called so because of our poverty. The houses were made of lime and straw, the soil was so dry that the harvests could not feed all of us. The cattle never lived more than a few days. I grew up in such a place. Being hungry was a habit. My skin had tanned and my hair had whitened because of the sun. I won't lie, in spite everything, I was a happy little girl. We were not eating as much as we felt like but my family was caring and my friends loyal. Everyone was helping each other as much as possible and time went by peacefully. Yes, I was happy. Until I turned twelve. Then the Legion came and took me to the training camp.

The Commice system worked that way. To ensure that the people was tied to the state, each family had to give one of its children to the Legion. The villagers were given the choice : children could go anytime between the age of five and twelve. Once in a year, the tears of the parents were ringing in the villages when the Legions left with the children. In my village, nothing is more precious than a child, this is why it had been decided that no child would leave before 12 years old. Families could stay united until the very last moment. In other towns and villages, children were sent away as early as possible so that the parents were less attached to their children and did not suffer too much. If it had been the same in my village, maybe my parents would not have cried that much when I left. Maybe my older brother would not have tried to keep me at his side, and his ribs would still be intact now. I don't know what would have been better for all of them.

My family was the most wonderful family you could ever dream of. My father and mother were working on the fields, their hands were calloused,but when you looked at them, you could feel peace inside. The longest starvation periods were made bearable as they never stopped believing in a better world for the days to come. My brother was ten years older than me. He was a good man, always smiling. He took care of me for years when my parents were working in the fields until late at night. I know I was born to save him and I have no regrets. Had he turned twelve without a little brother or a little sister, he is the one that the Legion would have taken and my parents would have never accepted it. I think that if my mother had physically been able, she would have given birth every ten years to protect her oldest children. But something had broken in her when I was born. Something in her womb that had made her infertile. It was my responsibility to leave and honor my family in the Legion.

I still remember the day I left as if it happened yesterday. The Legions always came without warning to avoid children to be hidden. They came at dark. The noise of the hooves woke us up. As I said before, the cattle couldn't survive our lands, the only time when we could hear hooves was when the Legions were coming. My brother rushed into my room to protect me but it was already too late, the Legions had kicked our door open. A huge woman was facing my brother. It was the first time I saw him being dominated, and it was by a woman who was as tall as him. She walked toward me to grab my arm but my brother seized her before. It was stupid, he knew it. The Legions were war machines, trained to kill and injure without a single regret. The woman's reaction was automatic, her foot flew. I can still hear the noise of the ribs breaking. My brother collapsed and moaned. Without paying attention to him, the woman bent over me and took me away from my bed, in my nightgown. As she was taking me out I passed by my parents. I had never seen them cry the way they were crying : my mother had fallen on the floor and my father, blinded by his own tears, was too weak to help her stand on her feet. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around. I saw my brother who was pathetically crawling, an arm stretched at me. My father saw him too. He wiped his tears away with his muscled arm, cast a last look at me and rushed to help the last son he had left. A Legion took me in his arms and threw me in a cart. The last pictures of my family are engraved in my memory forever. I don't remember any of their names, though. The training of the Legions is very efficient, our family is taken away from us and so are our memories. I am one of the few to remember my parents' faces. My brother's. Maybe this is the reason why I managed to keep a part of humanity.

The cart's door closed behind me. It was dark and hot despite the coldness of the night. I had fallen on a tangle of bodies whose owners I couldn't figure. The door on the ceiling opened once more and a young boy was thrown in with us. During this short time, the light of the moon lit the cart. I hardly knew any other child, since the policy of the village was that children were to be educated at home. Then my eyes met hers. Mercedes' two dark pupils, Mercedes, my only and true friend. I crawled toward her in a corner and we curled up like two animals that had fallen into a trap.

I didn't expect to see you here Q, I thought you were part of the second load.

Load... the word was the right one. For them, we were nothing more than replaceable goods, a few dozens among thousands of others that were waiting.

-No, I'm here. I'm happy to have you with me. For the road. But I didn't think they would take you too.

-I volunteered, I couldn't imagine Amber or Riley go. And they needed a donation.

She smiled at me sadly. The Legions would make short work of her, Mercedes was

the embodiment of kindness. I promised myself I would protect her until the end, she deserved it. I didn't know many people who would have volunteered to protect their little brothers and sisters, even among adults ! Actually, I don't think I ever met anyone who was as brave as her. It was a shame that Mercedes was in this cart that was leaving toward the worst atrocities. She would have been the perfect person to succeed her father, the President of the Council in our village. She would have been a star to lead our citizens in our darkest times. But there she was, with me, and nothing could change it. My father and hers would probably cry us for long. At least they would have each others shoulder to wipe their tears away and to stand up for those who remained. We would have never become friends if our fathers had not spent so many hours working for the Council. My eyes raised on her, I started to see somewhat in the almost complete darkness. The hunger times had had little effect on her and I felt like a skeleton compared to her. She had not eaten more than others though, she had just stored better.

The trip took place in a silence only broken by some sobbing. Everyone had managed to sit down, even if some sometimes had to sit partly on one of their neighbors. The cart was not comfortable, the floor was stiff and uneven. We could feel every single stone of the road ring in our spine. I somehow managed to sleep in the reassuring arms of Mercedes, rocked by her regular breath.

My eyes opened immediately when our cart stopped. From this moment I really became aware of what was happening to me. I would never see my family again, I would never play in my village again, I would never be entitled to peace and happiness again. I felt like crying but I knew it was not the right time. The doors opened on us and from that time we could no longer show our weaknesses. At the very first tear, we would be executed.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to give me feedbacks about any mistake in the translation or the story, I really want to improve my English.**

**(Oh, and I hope the summary mean something because I've translate it alone =S)**


End file.
